Sonic the Hedgehog: Season 3/The Great Race: Part 2
This is the second part of Sonic the Hedgehog: Season 3, episode three. Summary Doctor Robotnik has finished his repairs on Metal Sonic. Now he sets out to invade the Floating Island to obtain the Time Stones! He even tricks the guardian of the island into thinking Sonic is bad! After Sonic and company defeat Metal Sonic in a fight, however, Rotor gets an idea. He'll reprogram Metal into revealing the locations of the Time Stones! Will Rotor's idea work? Can the Freedom Fighters and Knuckles foil Robotnik's plans? Transcript Freedom Fighters arrive at Knothole. Jack, Patricia & Layla: (strapping Metal Sonic down on a metal table with strong metal straps) Patricia: Were here. Layla: And I knew this Metal table & metal straps would come in handy someday. Jack: Ok, let's hope that this plan of yours works Rotor. Rotor: I hope it does. (starts reprogramming Metal Sonic0 Sonic begins sounding an alarm to Robotnik Rotor: (removes Metal Sonic's chip) shuts down Rotor: Good. (starts reprogramming Metal's AI) Layla: Ok, now that was a little too close for comfort. Patricia: (sighs in relief) Is everyone else doing ok? Sally: Yeah. Jack: Patricia, Layla & I have a question. What are the Chaos Emeralds & the Time Stones? Sally: The Time Stones are artifacts that can send the user back in time. Sonic: Yeah. And Chaos Emeralds are powerful gems that are able to transform the user. Patricia: How very interesting. They must be very special. Layla: I think this is why Robotnik is trying to find them all in the radar. Jack: I believe that's the more-than-enough reason to find them first before Robotnik. Metal Sonic springs up his red eyes now emerald Green Rotor: All right, Metal Sonic. Show me the location of the Time Stones. Metal Sonic: Locations are in Robotropolis in the Paradox Rotor: That's all I needed to know. Patricia: That must be where we need to go. Jack: Wait a minute, Robotropolis in the Paradox? What does that mean? Sally: Hmmm... NICOLE, what is the "Paradox"? NICOLE: I do not understand, Sally. Layla: Strange, we don't know if it's a normal paradox or a time paradox if it's about the Time Stones. Patricia: Let me try something. NICOLE, if the time stones are at in Robotropolis in a paradox, would this either mean a normal paradox or a time paradox? NICOLE: I am unable to verify your inquiry. Sonic: In English? NICOLE: I can't answer her question. Metal Sonic: The Paradox is Dr. Robotnik's newest machine Sally: Interesting. Where is it located? Metal Sonic: Robotropolis. Rotor: She meant where in Robotropolis. Layla: (to Metal Sonic) Now we understand. The question is where in Robotropolis is the Paradox machine is being held? Metal Sonic: under ground Patricia: Underground you say. Sounds like we might to find our way Underground in Robotropolis to put a stop to this Paradox Machine, with the Time Stones in his possession there's no telling what will happen. Jack: Right, looks like we're digging our way Underground. Metal Sonic: I can help Layla: That's great to hear. Yes please. Patricia: That would be most grateful, Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic:(hands them a scanner) Jack: Thanks. This scanner would come in handy. Patricia: Let's head out & find the Paradox machine before Robotnik could use it. Jack, Patricia & Layla: (preparing their gear with Metal Sonic, Knuckles & the Freedom Fighters to head out to follow the scanner to find a way Underground in Robotropolis) Knuckles: Tell me when to start digging. Patricia: (plug NICOLE into the scanner) According to the scanner, NICOLE shows that we need to start digging downward towards direction of Robotropolis. Jack: Let's get digging! begins digging, forming a somewhat deep hole in the ground. Sally: Keep going, Knuckles. Layla: That's the way you do it, Knuckles. Keep going, we'll think of something like a ladder to climb down. Jack, Patricia, Layla: (searching for something to climb down through the hole) Knuckles: Sure. (continues digging) Freedom Fighters assist the trio in searching. Metal Sonic:(Rubs his metal head) Sonic: (continues searching, when suddenly, a pink hedgehog girl clings onto him) Hedgehog Girl: I can't believe it! I've just met Sonic the Hedgehog for the first time! Eek! Sonic: ...What? Category:Episodes Category:Sonic the Hedgehog: Season 3 Category:Sonic the Hedgehog: Season 3 Episodes